1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the hookup between multipurpose air vehicles which may be either manned or unmanned and more particularly to such a hookup for the purpose of refueling one of said air vehicles from the other.
2. Description of the Related Art
The capability of continuous operation of unmanned air vehicles (“UAVs”) is limited by their onboard fuel capacity. The desired capability for continuous operation 24 hours a day every day of the week of such air vehicles, which are limited by their fixed onboard fuel capacity raises a need to routinely air-refuel these vehicles. This in turn gives rise to the need for integrating a high precision navigation technology with an appropriately designed aerial refueling system which is compatible with the navigation system. A typical airborne refueling system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,052 issued Jul. 5, 1994 to Krispin et al. Such systems often employ hose and drogue connections between the fueling aircraft and the aircraft being fueled. To connect the hose to the drogue requires a control system such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,142 issued Jul. 24, 2001 to Junkins, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,326, 052 issued Jul. 5, 1994 to Krispin et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,650 issued Jun. 25, 1996 to Biferno, et al.
The provision of regular refueling of unmanned aircraft requires a precision navigation system which is integrated with the refueling system. Prior art systems have shortcomings in that they fail to provide the combination of a precision navigation system with a precision refueling system with the accuracy and reliability to be desired. These shortcomings lie particularly in the design of the probe on the aircraft being refueled and the drogue on the refueling aircraft where the coupling between these elements and the reliable and firm retention of these two units to each other is essential for proper operation. In addition, when the probe is being brought into contact with the drogue, it is important that there be good control of the movement of the probe so that it does not improperly strike against either aircraft and that the probe stays properly positioned within the drogue.